customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo Saves Christmas 1996 Aired on PBS (December 2, 2000)
S.D. Kluger's Voice: Well, these little Kringles took their baby to their hearts. * (Ten years later, Kris has grown into a young boy. He is being taught lessons by the Kringles. These lessons include reading, writing, grammar, mathematics and other fun facts) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Soon as he was old enough, they set up a little school and taught him all the fun facts; how to read and write and speak and count stars on a crystal night. * (Next, we see the Kringles teaching Kris how to make toys, as Cipur is painting a wooden sailboat) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: And how to make toys. * Boy's Voice: (confused) To make toys? * (Now we see Kris watch on as the Kringles continue making all sorts of wooden toys) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: Oh, sure. That was the Kringles' main occupation. They were toy makers. The only problem is there were no children to give them to. They remember Sombertown was on the side of the mountain of the whispering winds, and the little elves just couldn't make it to pass the Winter Warlock. * (As the toy boat is finished being painted, Dingle shows it to Kris, who thinks it is nice, but the elf only takes it outside and tosses it onto a pile of other painted wooden toys, with Kris and Tanta looking at the pile outside) * S.D. Kluger's Voice: The toys kinda stacked up some. * Tanta: (sighs) It's really quite mournful. We will never be able to transport our toys over the mountain. * Kris: Someday if I'm bigger, I'll take them for you, Tanta Kringle. * Tanta: (shakes her head) Ah, that will be the day. We will be great toy makers again as we once were. * Kris: Where was that, Tanta? * (Then Tanta goes over and gets out a book titled "Kringle History Book", opening it) * Tanta: Oh, years and years ago. The Kringles were world renowned, for you know, we were the very first royal toy makers. The first toy makers to the king. * (The first page shows a king, who the Kringles are toy makers to) * Tanta: (sings) It's a difficult responsibility. * (The next page shows the king giving a scroll to the Kringles, which is the order of the toy he requested) * Tanta: (singing) If you accept an appointment from his majesty. * (The page flips to a picture of Tanta holding a doll, with the words "Quality Toy" appearing under it, as well as a picture of her handing the doll over to the king) * Tanta: (singing) You must strive for just the perfect quality, if you're the first toy maker to the kiiiiing! * (Kris is amazed at all of this. A couple of years later, Kris, now a pre-teen, had completed his first toy; a mini-carousel. His family applauds him as he feels proud of himself) * Girl's Voice: Well, THAT'S why he makes such wonderful toys. * S.D. Kluger's Voice: That's why. The Kringles taught him everything they knew.